


The Hanged Man Sails

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [101]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Hawke (of your choice), Captain Isabela, and Varric get sentimental over Isabela's new ship, the Hanged Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanged Man Sails

"Andraste's golden  _tits_ ," Varric breathes.

"Varric!" Byrne Hawke bristles at the blasphemy, but he can't take his eyes off Isabela's new vessel, either. It's a glorious thing, sleek and fierce and gleaming, though it still smells more of pitch than salt and wind and bilge. If he knows Isabela, that will soon change.

"Now you know why I like big boats," Isabela says, with a grin that widens by the minute. "Isn't he the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?"

" _He?_ "

"I name my ships," Isabela says. "They're as much a part of my crew as any sailor. And now you can help me affirm it." She produces a cut glass bottle, filled with the liquid fire of an aged Antivan brandy. It's almost too good for the job, and Isabela sips a little before passing the bottle around, nodding for them to do the same.

The liquor burns in Hawke's throat and up into his head. It feels good.

"I dub this ship The Hanged Man!" she whooped, splashing the rest of the brandy onto the prow.

"Full of memories and always there?" asked Hawke.

"More like dingy, crammed with people and just drunk  _enough_ to keep it fun," she laughs, gazing lovingly at her ship. Hers, at last, after so many years.

"Rivaini, if I was a crying man, I might shed a single manly tear," Varric quips.

"Into your chest hair?"

"Into my chest hair."


End file.
